


When I See You Again

by LieutenantWubs



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, josh's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh's POV when MIke and Sam come to get him in the mines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I See You Again

“I don’t take orders from you, you can’t tell me what to do..” They wouldn’t leave. Why wouldn’t they leave?

“You can’t tell me what to do anymore!” Beth kept getting closer.

“You can’t tell me what to do!” I covered my eyes and when I looked up again, Beth was gone. Looking straight ahead, I saw a shadow. A good shadow. It had helped me before. It would help me again.

“Okay... Okay... I trust you... I trust you... I trust you...” The shadow walked away, and suddenly everything flashed white. I struggled to stay upright.

“Josh!” I blinked a couple of times to focus on one thing. Everything seemed a little too bright. I kept focusing in front of me and suddenly I could make out a face.

“M... MIke?” He kept shaking me and it was hard to find any words to say. Why... why was he down here? Why... where were we? Why did my face hurt?

“Josh... Hey man -”

“Don’t h-hit me, p-please-” I didn’t deserve it. I didn’t... I didn’t... I didn’t deserve it. I watched as Mike backed off.

“You were deep in it man. Full mental jacket.” Mental... that was me... wasn’t it? He meant me... right?

“We didn’t think we’d get you back...” I turned towards the other voice and saw Sam. Sam. She was here. Wherever here was... It’s dark here. Dark is bad. Why was she... Sam shouldn’t... Mike shouldn’t... Sam shouldn’t be here.

“Josh... Hannah was down here for... weeks? A month? She dug Beth up.” No. No no no no... What was Sam saying? They... they died. Sam was wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Sam... perfect Sam. Sammy. She was wrong. They died. Hannah died.

“Sam...”

“Mike...” 

“Let’s just get the fuck out of here.” They were fighting. Why? Did Mike know? Know that Sam was wrong? Yeah. Yeah yeah yeah. He knew. Mike knew... Sam couldn’t be right. She was pretty, but not right. So pretty. So wrong. That was Sam. Sammy. MY Sammy. Always there for me Sammy. But she was wrong. Wrong Sammy. I turned to her attention when she came over to me.

“Okay... Josh, do you have the key for the cable car?” I did... I remember that.

“Uh... Y-yeah... Here.” I checked my pockets for the keys and handed them to Sam. She looked so happy to see them. Was she happy to see me? No. Of course not. It was my fault. My fault we are here. Here. Wherever here is. Are we in a cave?

“Oh good...” So happy for keys. Sam was always funny. Who needs keys when we’re all going to die? Oh god... they were going to die. Die. Die like Beth and Hannah.

“See that over there? That means there is a direct way out. C’mon.” I watched Sam when suddenly Mike grabbed my shoulder and pulled me along. Silly Mike, always acting tough. But was it acting? Maybe not. Maybe maybe not. I looked up to see a hole in the ceiling that was letting in light. Light was good.

“There’s no way Josh is gonna make it up there.” I walked away from Mike to stand under the hole. I could climb. I could I could I could. Maybe with equipment. But I could.

“Okay. If you help me up I can go back to tell the others we’re okay.” Are we ok? Maybe not me. No not me. Doctor always said I was a little crazy. Just a little cray cray. I wanted to help Sam. Why did MIke get to do it? Mike always got to do cool stuff. Not fair. Not fair at all. I wanna help Sammy. My funny Sammy. She shouldn’t be going on her own. That’s not safe. I just want her to be safe.

“Yeah... Yeah, good.”

“You bring Josh back the way we came and we’ll meet at the lodge.” Oh boy oh boy Mikey boy was gonna protect me. I don’t want Sam to go though. Not Sammy. She could die. Dying is not good. Not good.

“Be careful...”

“You too.” I wanted Sam to say that to me. Why not me? Does she not care if I’m careful or not? Not Sam. Sam cares. I’m just a little messed up. I hurt her. Hurt her. Why did I hurt her? She did nothing wrong. Sam is great. I just wish she would tell me to be careful. But only Mike gets to be careful.

I watched as Mike lifted Sam up onto a ledge so she could start climbing... Sam is so talented. So so so talented. I wish I took her climbing lessons. Mike turned away from Sam. I didn’t want to stop watching her until she was safe at the top. She was so smart. So funny. So important to me.

“Alright, lets go you fucked up son of a bitch.” That’s me. Mike was always so honest with me. Good ole Mikey boy. Always so honest. Honesty is good. I remember Dr. Hill telling me that. I hate that guy. I’ll tell him that when I get home. When we get out of here. If we get out of here. I’ll tell him I hate him and I’ll tell my friends that i’m sorry.

Yeah, I’ll do that. Sammy will appreciate it. Sammy always understood me. My birdie, Sam. I’ll tell her when me and Mike get out of here. She’ll help. She always helps. 

I love Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Helpful criticism is ALWAYS welcomed and appreciated~


End file.
